Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer member that houses and protects one or plural a wire harness having such a conductive path and outer member.
Description of Related Art
Wire harnesses are used for electrically connecting apparatus installed in an automobile. Wire harnesses are equipped with an outer member and one or plural conductive paths housed in the outer member. For example, Patent document 1 (:JP-A-2011-254614) discloses a wire harness which is long and is routed so that part of it runs under the floor of an automobile. The portion, running under the floor of the automobile, of the wire harness goes straightly. In the wire harness disclosed in Patent document 1, a phenomenon occurs that in its straightly routed portion the conductive path housed in the outer member shakes due to vibration etc. that occur while the automobile is running.
[Patent document 1] JP-A-2011-254614
According to a related art, when a conductive path housed in an outer member shakes widely due to vibration that occurs while an automobile is running, a covering (an outside braid or metal foil of the conductive path in the case where it has a shield function) of the conductive path may hit an inner surface of the outer member strongly and thereby be damaged.